Ser feliz eso es lo que importa
by IreneEB
Summary: Después de un mal día en el trabajo Kate echa de menos a Rick ya que lleva tres días sin verle. Él aparece para darle un sorpresa; más bien dos sorpresas. Castle le platea a Kate la posibilidad de vivir juntos y para su sopresa ella se muestra segura. ¡Es mi primer fic pero aún así espero que os guste! Se agradecen comentarios.


**_Ser feliz; eso es lo que importa._**

Ella llega a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y tira la cazadora y esos zapatos matadores sin preocuparse por donde caen. Los días en la 12 no suelen ser fáciles pero cuando se trata del asesinato de un niño la cosa se complica aún más.

Comienza a darle vueltas mientras observa a través de la ventana como empiezan a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia; ¿cómo puede alguien quitarle la vida a un niño de tan solo diez años?¿cómo puede alguien arrebatarle la vida, todo lo que le queda por vivir, solo por un ajuste de cuentas?. Nunca lo ha entendido y nunca lo hará.

Se da cuenta de que está temblando y ya no sabe si es por pensar en ello o porque realmente hace frío. Se aparta de la ventana y decide ir a darse un baño caliente. Mientras deja que la bañera se llene se quita la ropa lentamente, como si le pesara. Entra en la bañera y deja su mente en blanco; bueno, en blanco no, porque no puede evitar empezar a pensar en él, en lo mucho que le gustaría que la abrazara, besara y acariciara en ese momento.

Pero no puede ser. No puede ser porque él está fuera de la ciudad desde hace tres días, en la presentación del nuevo libro de Nikki Heat y no volverá hasta dentro de otros dos días. No puede evitar morderse el labio al pensar en él, en la suerte que tiene y en lo bien que se siente estando al fin con él. No puede evitar sonreír al recordar sus besos y sus caricias. No puede evitar sentirse tonta por haber esperado cuatro años para estar con el hombre al que quiere, con el único hombre al que ha querido realmente, el que siempre le ha ayudado en todo sin importar las consecuencias. El único hombre que le gustaría que estuviera en ese mismo momento ahí, con ella. Y lo desea, lo desea como si alguien o algo la escuchara y fuera a hacerlo realidad haciendo que Castle aparezca ahí y le dedique una de esas sonrisas que le derriten el corazón para después abrazarla.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada la sacan de sus pensamientos. No esperaba a nadie y se pregunta quién es la persona que interrumpe su momento de descanso, uno de los pocos momentos en los que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Sale del baño colocándose una toalla y con el pelo aún chorreando se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abre una gran sonrisa invade su rostro. Ahí está él. Con el pelo despeinado y algo mojado a causa del viento y de la lluvia. Ahí está una vez más mirándola con descaro, con total confianza, sonriéndola como no es capaz de sonreírle a nadie más que no sea Kate, _su Kate._

-¿Te pillo en mal momento? - Dice él recorriendo de arriba abajo con la mirada el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kate, deteniéndose en sus labios y más tarde mirándola a los ojos al ver que ella no reaccionaba. – Espero que no porque... he traído tu favorita. – Dice mostrándole unas bolsas llenas de comida de su restaurante chino favorito.

Ella contesta tirando de él para hacerle pasar y en cuanto está dentro lo arrincona contra la puerta, haciendo que esta se cierre y que sus bocas se queden a escasos milímetros, entremezclando sus alientos, tentándole.

-En realidad me pillas en muy buen momento. – Dice ella antes de darle un corto pero apasionado beso y dedicarle una gran sonrisa a la que él responde con otra. – He tenido un mal día y me estaba dando un baño para relajarme un poco.

Acto seguido comienza a quitarle la chaqueta y a tirar de él hacia el baño plantando suaves besos en sus labios, su cuello y su mandíbula, gesto ante el cual el no tarda mucho en responder.

-Veo que me has echado mucho de menos- Dice él aún sonriendo y con la respiración ya entrecortada.

-No te imaginas cuanto.- Le dice ella mirándole a los ojos y devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de entrar juntos a la bañera.

Una vez dentro Castle cumple los deseos de Kate dedicándole sonrisas, caricias, abrazos y besos. Queriéndola como nunca antes había querido a nadie ni querrá. Se enjabonan el uno al otro, riéndose, disfrutando de la buena compañía y de la química que ambos comparten.

Casi una hora después están sentados el uno junto al otro en el sofá deleitándose con la comida favorita de Kate, la cual a Castle también le encanta, mientras Kate le cuenta el caso en el que ha estado trabajando esos días. Al igual que a ella a Castle se le parte el alma al escucharlo, no soporta pensar que alguien le pueda hacer algo así a nadie pero… ¿a un niño?; comparte la opinión de Kate, nunca lo comprenderá.

-Pensaba que volvías en dos días – Dice ella cambiando de tema.

-Así era… pero te echaba de menos y quería darte una sorpresa. Además… quería hablar contigo de algo y no podía esperar más. – Se hace un breve silencio y ella le mira con curiosidad mientras le asiente, dándole a entender que quiere que siga hablando. – Nosotros… bueno, nosotros hemos hablado de esto varias veces en realidad, pero nunca nos lo hemos tomado en serio Kate y creo que es hora de hacerlo. – Castle le tiende una pequeña caja que ella coge tras mirarle con una cara en la que había una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre.

– Tranquila Kate, no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo… aún. – Él le dedica una sonrisa a la que ella le responde con otra igual de sincera mientras abre la caja.

Cuando Kate ve el contenido de la caja no puede evitar sonreír pero su cara de desconcierto y preocupación no pasa inadvertida para Castle.

-Rick, ¿me estás diciendo.. lo que creo que me estás diciendo?

-Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no necesito una respuesta ahora, puedes pensártelo, simplemente quería que te lo plantearas de verdad. Yo lo tengo claro Kate, quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme y lo último que vea antes de dormirme, quiero que al salir del trabajo no haga falta preguntar a que casa vamos sino que simplemente vayamos a _nuestra casa_, la de los dos. Asique sí, esas son las llaves de mi loft, y la pregunta que te quiero hacer es si _te gustaría vivir conmigo._ Si tu no lo tienes tan claro no pasa nada Kate, solo…

- Sí.

-¿Q-q-qué?

-Que si. Estoy harta de dejar pasar las cosas que son realmente importantes Rick. Hemos esperado cuatros años para estar así y no quiero esperar otros cuatro para que vivamos juntos. Quiero ser feliz de una vez por todas y contigo… contigo lo soy. Asique sí, _quiero vivir contigo_.

Él no reacciona, solo sonríe, su respuesta le ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa, pensaba que ella le diría algo así como ''necesito pensarlo un par de días'' aunque luego fuera a decirle que sí. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, y no solo por su respuesta, sino porque la que había hablado era la Kate Beckett segura, la que no le teme a nada, la que está dispuesta a todo y esta vez a lo que está dispuesta Kate, es a ser feliz. A ser feliz _con él._

La voz de Kate y el roce de sus labio loe sacan de sus pensamientos. _Te quiero. _Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a escucharlo y cree que nunca lo hará y menos cuando lo dice así; en un tono casi inaudible, tan cerca, mirándole a los ojos, sin dudar. _Te quiero._ Y cree tocar el cielo cuando los labios de Kate rozán los suyos de nuevo. _Te quiero. _Y él apoya su frente en la de ella y solo puede preguntarse como se puede ser tan feliz escuchando esas dos palabras salir de su boca. Kate había tardado mucho tiempo en decírselas aún ya estando juntos, pero después de aquella primera vez ella se lo había recordado cada día del mismo modo que él había hecho siempre.

Ahora él es feliz, ella es feliz, ambos lo son juntos y aunque hayan tardado tiempo en serlo y a veces hubieran estado a punto de rendirse… había merecido la pena luchar por ellos, _luchar por estar juntos._

_Simplemente se trata de ser feliz. Porque ser feliz es lo que realmente importa._


End file.
